Sinedd meets MarySue
by FemaleSpock
Summary: When a beautiful girl named Mary-Sue joins the snow kids, how will Sinedd react to her charms? Parody.
1. Chapter 1

Sinedd meets Mary-Sue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik football and I make no money off this.**

**This is a parody so please don't take it seriously.**

Mary-Sue looked around genesis stadium her beautiful violet eyes sparkling with excitement. She had been recruited to play substitute because Rocket had become injured. She was looking forward to playing with her idols, the snow kids.

She went backstage to meet the snow kids for the first time. She walked into the room tentatively but still managed to bump into Micro-ice.

"Oh I'm so sorry" she said blushing prettily. Micro-ice did a double take, taking in her alabaster skin, her sparkling violet eyes, and her shining black hair.

"Hi, I'm Micro-ice, what's your name?" he said smiling.

"Hi, I'm Mary-Sue, I'm Rocket's replacement for today's match" she said smiling back.

"Oh, hi, we've been expecting you" Tia said stepping forward.

"Oh, sorry if I'm late" Mary-Sue said looking down.

"No, don't worry, if anything you're early. I hope we can be best friends" Tia said smiling warmly.

"I hope so too" Mary-Sue said her smile brightening.

"Hey! What about me?" Micro-ice said drawing her attention again.

"I hope we can be friends as well" she said shyly.

"Alright everyone, we have a very important match today against the shadows, I know we have to do without Rocket but we have our excellent substitute Mary-Sue, so we'll be fine" Aarch said entering the room. Mary-Sue blushed again at the praise. Just then it was announced that players needed to be on the pitch in ten minutes, so she changed into her snow kids uniform, which in her humble opinion suited her well.

She felt her heart thudding in her chest as she stepped onto the pitch. The harsh lights were practically blinding. She took her position in midfield and watched the shadows do their slightly menacing dance, but she wouldn't allow herself to be intimidated. When the kick off started, D'jok managed to gain control of the ball but the shadows quickly gained possession. The ball went up and down the pitch with no avail until at the last second Sinedd managed to score a goal for the shadows.

At half time inside the changing room the atmosphere was grim.

"This is all HER fault," D'jok said pointing at Mary-Sue "If Rocket were here this never would have happened."

"I'm so sorry, D'jok's right, it is my fault" Mary-Sue said trying to stop tears like crystals falling from her beautiful eyes.

"No, he's not right, you can't blame Mary-Sue for the performance of the whole team" Tia protested giving Mary-Sue a hug.

"That's right, D'jok, I'd appreciate it if you didn't give my daughter such a hard time" Aarch said, his voice booming.

"Daughter?" D'jok asked shocked.

"Yes, I only realised when I saw her play that she is my long lost daughter" he said.

"You're my father? I can't believe it!" she said running over to give him a hug.

"It's nice to see you again too, but we can catch up after the match. Make me proud!" he said smiling.

So they went on the pitch and played their hardest. Despite this the shadows kept gaining possession of the ball by fouling and the referee never seemed to notice. However D'jok managed to score a goal, but they were still only tied. It seemed like time was running out for the snow kids, there were only 2 minutes left when Mary-Sue was passed the ball. She knew that she had to make a goal, so she breathed in and to her surprise the breath appeared. She shot into the air with the ball and kicked it at the goal. It went straight in at an amazing speed, the shadows goal keeper didn't even have time to try and block it.

Pretty soon after the buzzing sound which signified the end of the match was heard and much cheering was heard throughout the stadium. In the changing room everyone was congratulating Mary-Sue; in fact Aarch was considering adding her to the permanent team. Afterwards she decided to take a walk around genesis stadium and who did she see but Sinedd watching some TV. Repeats of the match, his face drawn into a sneer. She walked over to him.

"Hi, Sinedd, you played well today" she said fluttering her long black eyelashes at him. He ignored her and continued to watch the holo-tv.

Her blood started to boil "excuse me, I'm talking to you!" she shouted.

He ignored her again.

"Aren't you at least going to insult me" she said getting right in his face.

"Oh, you're with that loser team the snow kids, tell D'jok that-" he was cut off by Mary-Sue.

"No, we aren't talking about D'jok, we are talking about me, me, me!" she said frustrated.

Sinedd pulled a face and went back to watching the holo-tv.

"Listen to me!" she said getting closer to Sinedd, leaning in for a kiss.

"Get away from me!" Sinedd said really freaked out.

"This isn't how it's supposed to happen!" she said stamping her foot.

Sinedd didn't say anything, because by this time he had walked off to escape Mary-Sue.

Tears fell from Mary-Sue's beautiful, sparkly, pretty, violet eyes, she couldn't believe that Sinedd hadn't fallen for her, that was like against the rules of the universe. Her eyes were so blinded with tears that she walked across the road and was run over by a bus. And she died.

**The End, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: So Sue Me

Sinedd meets Mary-Sue, chapter two: So Sue Me

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Galactik Football and I make no money from this fanfiction. **

**Anyone remember this fic? No? Well, I don't blame you; it was ages ago I wrote it. It was always intended as a one-shot but I got an idea for another chapter and I thought it'd be fun so...hence this chapter is here. A brief summary of what happened in the previous chapter is that Mary-Sue joined the Akillian team , found out she was Aarch's daughter and everyone apart from Sinedd acted out of character and then she was run over by a bus and killed. This chapter contains mentions of slash and m-preg and death, for comic effect of course.**

Mary-Sue opened her eyes to find herself lying in the middle of the road, surrounded by concerned faces, for they had thought she was dead and that was a terrible shame as she was quite possibly the most beautiful person who had ever lived.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice like beautiful music enchanting everyone who surrounded her.

"You were hit by a bus, but now you are okay, it's a miracle!" a man said, brought to tears by how touching it was.

Mary-Sue got up, noticing that she was not at all injured, despite being in a tragic accident, nothing could mar her effervescent beauty. She flipped back her long, silky, shiny, ebony hair, as if nothing had happened. Being hit by a bus was far too ordinary and not nearly tragic enough to permanently kill a Sue; if she were to die it would be in a heroic sacrifice or at least happen whilst she was in the arms of someone who desperately loved her.

She walked off, back to the hotel where she was sure everyone would be ecstatic to see her. As she walked along she was constantly greeted with wolf-whistles and smiles from complete strangers. They couldn't help but be captivated by how gorgeous she was; her violet eyes were like precious gems, her eyelashes so thick that it looked like she was wearing mascara even though she was not. She was wearing a short black pleated skirt with blue and black striped tights. Her top was also blue and was draped to show Mary-Sue's curves to the maximum. On her delicate, white feet were sparkly black and silver high heels that made her legs look even more slender. To top this all off, she had a necklace that contained a gem that was going to be important to explaining her back-story.

When she got back to the hotel, she was greeted by Tia and Mei who were waiting for her at the door.

"Hi! We were waiting for you! Let's eat together!" Tia said, like an eager puppy, desperate to become friends with Mary-Sue.

"Sure," Mary-Sue said, happy that she had found a friend.

"I love your outfit, I wish I could put together clothes like that," Mei said, sighing enviously, feeling completely unfashionable next to the wonder that was Mary-Sue.

"I can help you sometime, maybe," Mary-Sue said, in a manner that was shy yet endearing. Mei would be eternally grateful for her help.

They went into the dining hall, and immediately D'jok, Micro-ice and Ahito sped over in order to talk to Mary-Sue.

"Hey! What's up Mary-Sue?" Micro-ice said, blushing hard, she had grown even more beautiful in the few hours since he had last seen her, he had totally forgotten Yuki had even existed, even though she had only been away for 3 days.

"Nothing much," she mumbled, cutely, feeling tongue-tied by all the attention.

"Listen, I want to talk to you, alone, do you have a minute?" D'jok said, intensely, not even caring that Mei was there.

"Sure," she said, allowing herself to be dragged away by D'jok to speak to him. She hoped she wasn't in trouble with him, he had already shouted at her earlier that day.

As she left Ahito commented "I wish he hadn't done that; I liked hanging out with her. Maybe I'll ask her out tomorrow."

"What is this about D'jok?" she said, once they had reached their destination. Her large eyes were filled with worry; she looked so innocent and pure.

"I wanted to apologise," D'jok said, his face going redder than his hair. "I only shouted at you because...I love you, please be mine!" He leaned in and kissed her, making her uncomfortable because her true love was Sinedd and she did not want to be unfaithful to him.

She slapped him, suddenly gaining miraculous confidence despite her previous reticence. "What are you doing? You pervert! Besides, what about Mei? How dare you cheat on her and try and force your perversions on me, you have no shame!"

"I'm sorry," D'jok said, crying because he loved Mary-Sue so much and it broke his heart into tiny pieces to see her upset with her.

"It's okay, as long as you think about what you have done," she said, reverting to her soft personality.

"I will, I'll be a changed man!" D'jok snivelled, pathetically grateful for the grace of Mary-Sue.

As she walked through the corridors she bumped into Aarch who stopped her for a moment to hug her.

"I think that now is the time to talk," he said, seriously, showing her to his office.

She sat on the chair, crossing her legs elegantly, whilst drinking a glass of water with such poise that angels would weep.

"What do you want to know about your past?" Aarch asked, resting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Lots of things! Like who was my mother? Why did you split up? Why did you only realise I was your daughter now?" she asked in quick succession

Aarch sighed and started to explain before being interrupted by Artegor Nexus who appeared suddenly out of the cupboard for no apparent reason. He was also accompanied by Sinedd who was also there seemingly at random.

"Sinedd!" she cried out, a blush like the most beautiful sunset spreading across her face. Now she had another chance to win over her true love.

"She's my daughter!" Artegor yelled, "I know because of that jewel around her neck!"

"My jewel?" she said, fingering it possessively. She had worn it since birth and it had always been a source of mystery in her life, it seemed to glow at random moments in her life and help her out in times of need, accompanied by a spiritual voice that was almost as beautiful as her own.

"Yes, " Artegor said, "it was my mother's and it contains the most powerful essence in the world, the spirit of pure flux, a power so great that it would give the ability of one who wore it to gain powers of magick, even outside the pitch. It has been passed through the female line of my family for generations, and when it turned out I was a boy my mother cast a spell on it so that when I had a daughter it would appear on her neck."

"Wow," she said, overwhelmed by the information she had been given, she couldn't believe that the necklace she had always had was so powerful. "But wait, how can the both of you be my fathers?"

"I was going to explain that before Artegor interrupted me," Aarch said, glaring at him. "You see, I didn't really have Smog poisoning, I was actually pregnant and I went to Wambas to have my baby in secret for I could not tell Artegor as we had broken up."

"That makes no sense; how can a man get pregnant?" Sinedd scoffed in the background, his whiny voice making Mary-Sue feel like she was falling even more in love with him.

"We didn't realise this at the time, but the Smog makes m-preg possible," Aarch explained, casually as if there was nothing weird about it.

Sinedd's face went pale. "Do both the guys have to be on the Smog or can it happen if only one is using it?"

"Any male using the Smog can get pregnant regardless of whether or not the other guy is using it," Aarch explained, like some sort of expert.

Sinedd started to skulk off, ignoring Mary-Sue's protests that he should stay with her. He had more important things to think about- like procuring a pregnancy test.

Aarch and Artegor startled brawling, arguing over the fact that Aarch had never told Artegor about Mary-Sue.

"Stop," she said, a heavenly radiance filling her face, she floated in the air using the pendant that she now knew how to use. "You should not fight, you should get back together, think about what this is doing to me."

They were both thoroughly ashamed of their behaviour and so hastily reconciled and fell back in love because Mary-Sue told them to, and her word was gospel. She was so glad to have a happy family, and with having two fathers it meant that she wouldn't have to compete with a mother in terms of beauty, not that it would have been a problem anyway, for Mary-Sue was in a league of her own when it came to looks, no mere mortal could get anywhere near to her level of perfection. Only Sinedd it seemed could resist her dazzling good looks and saintly personality. That was all going to change though, she vowed to seek Sinedd out and he would finally fall to her charms like every man before him had.

She found him easily despite Genesis Stadium being huge and Sinedd being good at hiding.

"Sinedd, love me!" she said, running towards him.

He moved out the way quickly and managed to evade her. "I am so sick of you, get lost, go back to that loser team and stay there!"

"I can't! I love you!"

"I thought you got run over by a bus anyway, how did you survive?"

"Because I am destined to die in a truly tragic way, in your arms, with tears running down your perfect face."

"Fine then."

"What?" she asked surprised.

"I'm going to give you your tragic death scene and then you will leave me alone."

She gasped, prettily, her mouth beautiful like a rosebud.

He took the knife that he happened to have conveniently stored in his boot. With a swift motion he lunged forward and stabbed Mary-Sue in the gut.

He caught her in his arms and forced himself to cry in false remorse. "I'm so sorry, Mary-Sue, I only did it because I love you."

"Oh Sinedd, it's okay, I only regret leaving you to this cruel world. We'll be together in Heaven," she said, with complete belief in his performance. "I love you."

She died in his arms and Sinedd tried to stop crying, but he couldn't. Mary-Sue's pendant glowed ominiously…Sinedd wasn't to know it was cursed.

He walked away, trying to get back to his usual self, but he didn't feel right. He felt like finding a girl to tell she was beautiful and skip through fields holding hands with. He was stuck with the false personality that he had used to kill Mary-Sue; she had had the last laugh after all, she'd finally managed to change him.

"Ah well…I wonder where Mei is….I have a strong urge to speak to her…." he muttered to himself, walking off into the distance.

**The end! I don't think there'll be another chapter of this, but who knows? Please review!**


End file.
